


@xaviers.edu

by Caprice (Argentee)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I was a teenager when I wrote this, USENET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentee/pseuds/Caprice
Summary: The spam on Usenet is getting out of hand, revenge is called for!This is fanfic written for Usenet/Cfan by me back in the mid 1990s that I recently stumbled across cleaning out an old backup drive. I'm archiving it under a Pseudo, along with any other works of the time period that I might stumble across. The only editing has been some spelling corrections and formatting it for Ao3.





	@xaviers.edu

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was written by me sometime back in the 90s for Usenet. Usenet was something like an internet bulletin board system, with a rough hierarchy. Rec was for recreation. Rec.gardening would be for gardening. But groups kept spinning off subgroups. Until you ended up with names like rec.arts.comics.marvel.xmen.fanfiction and arguments over if they were better than alt.arts.comics.marvel.xmen.fanfiction. And then people telling you your work really belonged in rec.arts.comics.marvel.universe.fanfiction and starting flame wars.
> 
> But the bane of all usenet groups was spammers. if there was an admin available for the group, they could delete the spam posts. But not fast enough some days, and scrolling past those spam ads was a pain we all felt. Spammers were more hated by fandom than the Mutant Liberation Front (MLF) or Friends of Humanity (FOH) villians in the comics, and that was some major hate.
> 
> The 'Lori' mentioned was the host of one of the largest Xmen fanfic archives back in the day, and when her archive crashed and was down for several weeks it was a major crisis in the fanfic community of the day.

A scream of frustration echoed from the computer lab, followed by the familiar crackle of Jubilee's pyrokinetics. Ororo and Logan didn't even pause to exchange glances as they raced down the hall to the room. Thankfully Jubilee had NOT fried the computer... this time. But the chair she had been sitting in before now resembled a charcoal briquet.

"Child, what is wrong? I realize Lori deleted her archive but she is restoring it as fast as she can."

"No Ororo, it's not that... I forgave Lori, I mean, accidents happen... like me and the VCR... No its THIS I can't stand!"

On the screen was a posting entitled Make Money Fast, that had been cross-posted to a long and unlikely list of newsgroups.

Logan grunted. "Pyramid scheme. Someone should report the jerks."

Jubilee sighed. "We DO... But they keep posting... at least one a day... sometimes more... they're flooding the net."

Ororo frown, "Surely you are exaggerating, Jubilee... it can't be that bad."

"There were a dozen posted this week to rec.gardens..."

"WHAT?!?" A clap of thunder shook the mansion. "The child is right Logan, something must be done."

Logan's jaw clenched, as he wished he had a cigar to chew on. "Jubilee, can you get me these yahoo's addresses?"

"Sure! What are we going to do? Hand them over to the cops? Hunt them down and beat them up? What?"

"Worse than that, Jubilee..."

"What, Logan? What?!?"

"We're putting them on the MLF's Mailing List. And the FOH's."

The three X-men looked at each other, sharing identical, wicked smiles. Ororo crossed her arms, her eyes glinting. "Let's see how they like meaningless, idiotic spamm, hmmm?"

Jubilee laughed, and set to work making the list.


End file.
